The present invention relates to a monitoring method for a technical process and the automation system monitoring and controlling the technical process. The automation system transmits messages to an observation system, which is higher ranking than the automation system. From this observation system, messages are evaluated, and the results of the evaluation are displayed by a display unit which preferably includes graphics capability. The present invention also relates to an observation system for implementing the method.
Normally, such monitoring methods entail displaying a graphic diagram of the installation or of the process on a video screen. In particular, the observation system also handles the displaying and documenting of messages. When a fault such as a wire breakage in a peripheral adapter is recognized in the automation system, the fault is usually graphically displayed by showing its consequences. That is, the part of the system where the fault has occurred is marked by a predetermined color or indicated by a flashing on the screen. In addition, a message text indicator code is normally output on the video screen. This message text is also printed out on a printer as an error list.
It is also known to graphically display the side in the circuit diagram in which the electrical error has occurred on the video screen. However, no kind of comprehensive help exists for locating and isolating the fault. Often, it is not apparent from the circuit diagram at which geographical location of the automation system the fault has occurred. Also, there is no graphic support with respect to localizing the error within the circuit diagram.